pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Slayingthehalcyon
My Talk Sorry The reason why I didn't leave was because I left the chat open. I was eating diner. I'm sorry, and I'll meet the 25 edit. Thanks Thanks for your nice words.By the way can I ask you something because you are a chat moderator? Today I tried to write some things to the chat box but they didn't appear on the screen.Do you know why? For everything that you need don't hesitate to ask me. :-) ← Donatello→ • ← Leave me a message! → 07:42, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Message from PKMNthehedgehog True dat dude! I've captured pretty much every legend and I'm still not strong enough.... Oh well. Best go, A new region beckons me forth! [[User:PKMNthehedgehog|'Tyler the Hedgehog']][[User talk:PKMNthehedgehog|'"The ultimate son of a gun Charmcaster!"']] 16:08, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :Can you not read directions? and on here its not about badges its about making good quality edits that everyone likes. WOO! guess who got unbanned? HAPPY DAY!Dr. Sonya 20:29, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Cool. It seems to have been a long time. don't screw-up this time. :¿˙˙˙ssǝnb ı ʞoDr. Sonya 22:54, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Sig how did you get your signature to look like that? where can i put pictures in mine?Dr. Sonya says, stay fabulous!!! 13:14, March 26, 2012 (UTC) PokePower Hello, I am sorry but your application for PokePower has been declined. You reached the currently revised rules for declining applicants. Feel free to try again in 20 days, although I would suggest that you wait until more users are active. 17:12, April 16, 2012 (UTC) CHATZ im bored...what chatz do u like 2 go to? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemontowerdefense/images/3/39/086.png I am Sonya, HEAR ME ROAR!!! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemontowerdefense/images/1/1d/121_0.png 18:19, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Skype do you wanna skype with jazzi, i try to c all her no answer http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemontowerdefense/images/3/39/086.png I am Sonya, HEAR ME ROAR!!! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemontowerdefense/images/1/1d/121_0.png 18:10, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :Nope. sorry I am quite busy, I just got done being grounded, and have a lot to catch up on. That's because I didn't add you. Additionally, if I had added you, it would've been for instant messaging, not voice calling. --Jazzi 18:27, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello? I recently havn't logged on for quite a while, because of testing, and now it seems like a ghost town. Can you tell me why people are leaving? – [[:User:Bmltera|'Bmltera']] [[:User talk:Bmltera|'Reply']] 03:12, May 5, 2012 (UTC) the wiki breaking apart? – [[:User:Bmltera|'Bmltera']] [[:User talk:Bmltera|'Reply']] 03:07, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Leaving (maybe) I'mgoing to a wiki I made a couple of months back (doodlearmy2.wikia.com) I will reply to messages but probably won't edit/chat anymore. bye – [[:User:Bmltera|'Bmltera']] [[:User talk:Bmltera|'Reply']] 12:46, June 14, 2012 (UTC) oh ya and you gonna do TE again? you can donate it to wikia. I'll be active there as long as others are. The wiki broke up cuz we kept swearing. I'm enforcing better rules to prevent another breakdown. Sorry I wasn't trying to spam. I was really fixing the letters in the trivia section. Dekoshu talk 17:47, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :Next time try to do it in fewer edits. ::People often don't know what preview is when they're newer. Can't really blame them. Next time, Dekushu, I recommend using preview, it helps you see the changes without saving. Jazzi 18:03, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Wikia Well, I did also say it's not guaranteed that I will stay here. It really depends on my personal life and if I have the time to do it. :P I'm still deciding if I should stay to help watch vandalism, however. ok! entendi a la primera not problem.Pokemon-ninja03 (talk) 00:10, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Why am i BLOCKED? Administrative nomination I have nominated you for bureaucrat with the move happening soon. Remember, as it is a nomination for you, you yourself cannot vote. You can however, accept or decline the request. – Jazzi (talk) 19:26, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Oops Hi there, Sorry about that, I did wonder, though! Thank's for letting me know! P.S. How do you like my signature? :Neat, Your welcome. Congrats Thanks Jäzzi! Have a good time in Curse. Facebook and Twitter Hay, Slay. Do you want to take over the Facebook and Twitter? Jazzi and I have control over them and we don't need them on the new wiki, so I was wondering if you wanted to take over control. 20:23, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :I will take over the Facebook page. but I cant take over the Twitter page, because my computer won't allow it. and I've already asked my mom to allow it. User Highlight I might as well reply here, you are appearing as orange. To add or remove people from the highlights, edit this page. 21:30, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :Just to add on; if you still don't see your user page link in bold orange, try . ChaosVoid 01:54, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks guys. but Jazzi jumped up and got it. I found it after she told me she did it. why i should be a staff member for your site Hi how are you. My name is chris burnham and i hace been a big fan of pokemon ever since it came out. You see im asking if you would be accept me and put me as a staff member i know im new to your site but i have studied alot of the mysteries and strange things that will appers in alot of the older of the games. For example the lavander town mystery of pokemon red, blue, yellow, and green compared to the second gen silver, gold, and chrystal their is a lot of different beliefes to the lavander town syndrome and i believe the inventors of the first generation made a mistake with the strange music and they couldent really fear it considering their age and how their hearing was. well i believe in the first it was like a programming mistake that made it louder leading to the sucides and crazy nightmares people got from them. You see i believe the whole headahce and nightmare stuff since i played and the game screw me over abit but i loved the game so i kept playing and was sure it would change. knopw for the second generation they fixes it because the creators realized their mistake and knew what did so they changed so the gaming franchise wouldent go down under. I have more stuff to discuss but this is an example. Re: Heya You're welcome. I will do more later today. ^.^ -- Smearle talk 16:55, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I'll try and join in about 10-15 minutes. I am somewhat busy at the moment. xD -- Smearle talk 16:58, August 19, 2012 (UTC) WIKIA If you're interested in editing a wiki that's about, then check out my wiki http://pokemongaleofwhirlwind.wikia.com/wiki/Pokemon_Gale_Of_Whirlwind_Wiki. --Maximumxero16 (talk) 21:35, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Spam page Here also here Yes and this isn't the only example. There are numerous more that have been put into the Candidates for Deletion category. Rainbow Shifter (talk) 18:02, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hya Yes, I was planning on doing that (as it says on my to do list to edit and check over stubs) but after looking over some of them yesterday I noticed a paramount of mistakes. I have edited some already (even though on Recent Wiki Activity it just looks like I've added categories). Rainbow Shifter (talk) 07:39, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I'm just an anime person more than a game one. I haven't really watched all episodes either but I use certain websites that have all of the episodes on and that helps a lot. Rainbow Shifter (talk) 14:54, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Vandal Here :Taken care of. Thank you! Re: Learnsets Ooo thanks so much! I will do that later or in the morning (if I feel too lazy later tonight). Rainbow Shifter (talk) 21:12, August 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm also going to check if there are any other Pokémon pages that need their learnsets creating because this can't be the only one. Rainbow Shifter (talk) 21:21, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Vandal There was a registered wikis vandal that went by the name of AquaBooty who was replacing content with some gibberish, editing out pictures and putting things like "Bulbapedia is better than this wiki". Please block him, but I have reverted all of the edits that this person has done. Rainbow Shifter (talk) 12:44, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Naw it's okay! How long is he banned for, about a month? That's probably the best length of time, I think he kinda wanted to be banned though seeming as he made them other pages. Rainbow Shifter (talk) 13:55, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Block User:JasonL, please, for about a month; reason being that he was copying from Bulbapedia multiple times. Thanks ChaosVoid 07:34, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Heya You're welcome, and I will help here a lot to make it better as Bulbapedia and Serebi but with it's own source of information and I believe that this wiki can make it. I like to do very hard work that hasn't been done around the wiki and I love Pokémon since it started and I will share my knowledge to this wiki. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 18:25, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Pictures Thanks, but I'm already aware of that. I mostly uploading pictures that I got myself. But thanks for telling me. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 14:18, September 4, 2012 (UTC) :I know, it is boring to delete stuff constantly. But thanks I will keep doing my best to improve this wiki. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 14:21, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Make him stop. I want you to tell this user: 67.250.74.212 to stop answering the questions in the episode plots. They are not meant to be answered, they are meant to add suspense, at least until a user who can write episode plots as good as the ones in Bulbapedia and Serebii without copying them shows up. You think you can do that for me? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 07:48, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Admin Status Wow, thanks so much! Oooo I have a little administrator badge next to my name! ;D Rainbow Shifter (Owl Me) 17:58, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Some things When you were given your administrative rights, it was expected that you follow the policies that were put in place for things such as administration promotion and demotions. Although you have bureaucrat rights and are the "main" administrator here, you still have to follow the policies. That means, Rainbow Shifter and/or you has to put through an RfA and the community has to decide it. You can't forget that wikis are based around community decisions and the like. And while you're the "main" administrator, there are still users with their administrative rights, who will keep their administrative rights, who should be consulted when decisions like this occur. I do not expect you to remove her administrative rights, but I expect you to either nominate a user you'd find appropriate for administrative rights, or recommend they send through an RfA. Because, while I may be at Curse, I do still watch this wiki, and I will make sure that things run in a community-based way. Try not to do it again. – Jazzi (talk) 18:49, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :I understand. It won't happen again. Re:Rights Okay! Have I not been using them right recently or something? It's much easier now because Jazzi and Bermuda are more active at the minute. Rainbow Shifter (Write to me) 16:45, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh right good! I saw a message from you and I was like: "Uh oh, message from Slaying... I'm in trouble"! I'll look forward to it Rainbow Shifter (Write to me) 16:01, September 26, 2012 (UTC) I think I've just missed you! I'll wait for you til Friday then but I might not be able to be on a lot tomorrow as I'm going on some Art coursework trip and shiz for school! Rainbow Shifter (Write to me) 20:56, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Anti-Vandal Report Very sorry to inform you that User:Jazziman123 is doing bad edits and putting slangs on important imformation btw i did undid his edit thank you for your time. The Flame Strikes (Message Me) 10:03, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hello & a Late Welcome Hello Slaying, This is Trainer Micah how are you doing? & Welcome to the Pokemon Wikia I Got your message late last night when you where on and i was off due to work.. Anyway Winxfan1 someone who i know as a user asked me to do episode articles of Black & White Episiode's from 5 to episode 82 for episode's plots in full detail & as you know i need help with the big job with manny user's who i can find on here that are ready to voulinteer as a user to help me & her restore these episode plot's on the episode's... So you know what i am about to ask so here it goes: Can you as a admin user help us out restoring these article it would really help us maybe x3 faster then usual & ''So As Sly would say: Are you in or out?'' Oh by the way are you as a user a big fan of anything like Sly Cooper or any of the Playstation 2 game? If so i have to ask you what is new with the new game of Sly Cooper? Anyway let me know & Chat with you soon..Trainer Micah (talk) 18:35, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: A Favor It's done! All gone now ;). Rainbow Shifter (Write to me) 00:24, October 7, 2012 (UTC) TCG Cards Should we be having the Pokémon TCG Cards on here? I haven't found any before but I've stumbled on this: Department Store Girl (Arceus 85) and I wondered if we had a TCG Project or if we should make one. Rainbow Shifter (Write to me) 11:17, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Well I thought we could do the naming like "Name of card (Expansion it is from and card number)". And maybe we could just start with one expansion and then build it from there and perhaps let people know via the News Feed? Rainbow Shifter (Write to me) 17:54, October 14, 2012 (UTC) I personally would like to help you guys with the TCG Project :). Here, I already made a template for the TCG Support Cards. http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Department_Store_Girl_(Arceus_85). 24:02, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Omg, I actually love it! Rainbow Shifter (Write to me) 17:06, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :Seems pretty legit. You guys follow through with this, Blugo you need to put your name into your signature. ::Damnit I don't have to sign my own talk page. ~Slay Hello i am a huge pokemon fan,i have played a game of every region but hoennSunburndaman (talk) 15:08, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Main page layout fix Hi Slaying. I'm Joe from Wikia. The recent change to the Wikia skin slightly changed the width of the columns of the page. As a result, the content of the right column of the main page is currently appearing at the bottom of the page, below the left column's content. All that needs to be done to fix this is to add this small bit of code to MediaWiki:Wikia.css: .WikiaArticle .main-page-tag-lcs { width: 660px; } If you would prefer that I make the edit, let me know, and I will. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 20:18, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :Just wanted to let you know that I made the edit to MediaWiki:Wikia.css, and the main page columns are now displaying correctly. Keep up the great work! JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 18:10, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Camo? Could you please do something about the page Camo? Venom187 (talk) 21:48, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I deleted it. Rainbow Shifter (Write to me) 23:38, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Delete Hey, if you could please delete Soran and Rīku, that would be great. It's been plagiarized from the new wiki. Thanks [[User talk:ChaosVoid|'''chaosvoid]] 00:30, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :As well as the other pages marked for deletion, please. [[User talk:ChaosVoid|'chaosvoid']] 00:36, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Block Hi Slayingthehalcyon, could you block this user. He has been removing content from pages. Thanks. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 22:59, October 22, 2012 (UTC) WHY? why did you delete my page? i have black 2!Sunburndaman (talk) 20:52, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Permission Hi, to let you know I am working on a video game template which you can look here and watch the results here. I would like to replace the old ones with this flashy new ones which looks more organized but I won't replace them unless you give me permission of doing it. I'm still working on it and I will finish it tomorrow. Please tell me if you like the template or not. Thanks [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 12:46, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :I recreated the Gym Leader Infobox in my sandbox right here and I like to spread it all over the wikia. But I won't do it if you would allowed me to do. Thanks. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 23:27, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Time to Play event Hey Slaying. Wikia are hosting a Time to Play event which will go on all through November and December. All details can be found http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Nblonkenfeld/Time_To_Play_Across_Wikia%7Chere. I have submitted this wiki for it and the article I have decided to promote is the new Pokémon Black and White Versions 2 game. Hope this is okay! Rainbow Shifter (Write to me) 03:20, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh no I haven't done, I just told him thas but I won't take action unless anything is actually done on this wiki (it's on his talk page on the wiki he mentioned, not this one). Rainbow Shifter (Write to me) 19:48, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Templates I'm not sure what's happened: Gender Differences and Jasmine. Rainbow Shifter (Write to me) 19:38, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Featured User vote Hey, I'd like to inform that the poll on Community Messages has not been updated since August 2nd. Perhaps it is the time to edit it...? Energy X ∞ 17:43, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Vandal Background Hey, I proposed to Rainbow Shifter to make a Christmas theme for this wiki. The problem is that I don't know of an image for this wiki. Can you help us? Energy X ∞ 21:38, December 1, 2012 (UTC) No problem - I was expecting within this month - somewhen around 20th December could be the deadline. And thanks, I appreciate the work you will put into! Energy X ∞ 22:50, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, this one is quite nice, but I should ask the one who uploaded it in the first place. Energy X ∞ 20:09, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Well, the user said it was fine to use the image. Aside from the above one, here is another one. So, that are those images. Energy X ∞ 14:29, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Nintendo Wiki Just received a message on my wall from an admin of Nintendo Wiki asking if we would like to be affiliates with them. Yes? By the way, do we have an affiliates page? Rainbow Shifter 14:08, December 2, 2012 (UTC)